Naruto Predator Nin
by Erik Museveni
Summary: In this Naruto has a Kekki Genkai that has been long forgotten upon meeting some Hish/Yaujta/Predators he is taken off planet to be Trained in their ways


Naruto: Predator Nin

Chapter One: The Predators Come

By: Mykal Strife

Authors Note: I do not own Naruto or Predator. I am simply doing this story because I saw Predators early today on July 16th. I simply thought it would be cool to do a story like this.

~Day after Kyuubi's defeat~

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood over the crib of Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was different Sarutobi could tell. His eyes were blue in color but seemed to look different. They had an inner gleam of something. He watched the child silently. He turned and looked to Danzo and his two advisers. "Hokage-sama we need to kill the boy and get rid of the Kyuubi once and for all. This Jinchuriki will be beyond our control."

Sarutobi turned back. "No we cannot kill him this is the fourth's son. We need to protect him and tell everyone that they are not to tell what has happened today. They will not tell him what has happened to him." He looked back to the boy. "I want the doctors to study him for a bit. His eyes and chakra seem different then most other people."

The doctors came out after checking the young Naruto over. "Hokage-sama there is something we must speak about." The doctor said softly. "It seems an old Kekki Genkai has re-emerged in this child. He has the Ryoushi Kekki Genkai." The Hokage turned quickly his eyes widening. "You mean it has come back?" He asked softly. The doctor nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama just as the First predicted."

~Five Years Later~

Naruto ran through the forests around Konoha hunting. He found that he liked killing things and taking them as trophies he would never do it with humans but he found he liked hunting. The Hokage called him a natural born Predator. Naruto was hunting a large fox he had a makeshift spear in his hands as he leaped down and took it down killing it in a clean blow. He took out a kunai he had specially made and began to skin the animal.

As he would skin the animal he heard a thud and turned the kunai in his hand. He quickly did one handed seals and spoke in a low Voice. "Ryoushi Kanetsu Joukei." After he spoke his eyes began to shift so he could see in the heat spectrum and saw the creature it stood taller then him and had strange weapons which he could see from the lack of heat and flipped the kunai to be backwards in his hand.

He launched his attack surprising the creature with a cut to his side as it dodged. It cocked its head as the cloaking system turned off. It clicked softly as it brought out a wrist blade with a metal on metal as the weapon extended. Another creature landed and uncloaked as well. It touched the others shoulder and indicated the large animal the boy took down.

It clicked again as if asking a question. Naruto looked to them and cocked his head as if not understanding. He took in their looks as he was silent. They were a yellowish green scaled creatures with black like claws and metal masks. "I don't understand you." Naruto said softly.

"I don't understand... understand." The creature in the lead echoed softly. The creature would point to the kill and then point to him. "Did I kill it?" He asked softly and the creature nodded once. "Yes I did I hunted it for three days so I could enjoy the hunt." He said grinning softly.

The one that Naruto cut would sheath his blade and then turned to the other motioning it to give him something. The other shook his head once. The first growled and pointed. The second shrugged softly as if sighing and handed the other a injector and motioned Naruto forward.

Naruto crept forward and the leader showed his arm and motioned Naruto to do the same thing. Naruto did the same and the creature injected Naruto with the weird green solution. Naruto grunted as he was injected and cocked his head as the creature began to click softly. "Can you understand us now?" It asked softly. "Yes I can." Naruto said softly.

"You are like us." It said. "We wish to train you to be a better hunter. Do you accept?" It asked with its clicks and growls. Naruto nods slowly. "Yes. I wish to be stronger and faster. I need to know if this is my limit." He said softly. "Or if I can be better."

The Predator gave a low hiss and click as it spoke. "We are the Hish. Most humans call us predators." He said and motioned Naruto to follow. He clicked a few buttons on his wrist where the advanced tech sat. He began cloak once again Naruto's eye's shifted once again to spot the heat signatures of the two creatures.

Naruto followed them easily keeping pace leaping from tree to tree. Soon they reached the outskirts of the village. Naruto stopped and motioned towards the village speaking to the lead Hish. "I need to go into there." He said softly. "I must speak with the Hokage. Tell him about the training I will receive from you the Hish."

The leader stopped and turned. "We will both speak to him let him know what your training will entail." The leader said softly. Naruto would nod slowly. He looked over the Hish and just noticed things about the two Predators. The leader wore a unique mask that had a what looked to be a skeleton of a snake painted on it. The other had a piece of equipment on his shoulder that looked like a mechanical bird settling their. On his mask was the marking of a Hawk in flight.

Naruto spoke softly as he noticed these things. "The Hokage will need names. Do your people have any?" The leader nodded but didn't give them instead he spoke slowly. "Our names would be to hard to pronounce by your tongue. Simply give us a name you find suitable to what you see." Naruto nodded and pointed. "He is Hawk and your Viper." He said softly. "The markings on both your masks as well as the thing on his shoulder and your weapons make you seem like those things."

The leader and the other one nodded slowly. "It seems to fit you may call us as such." Naruto nodded as well. They headed into town towards the Hokage's office. Naruto would knock on the door as the Hish went another way. The Hokage turned in his seat slowly. "Come in." He said as Naruto entered he smiled. "Ah Naruto come in come in. How are things going? Heard you were on another hunt."

Naruto smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes I was. There is something that I need to tell you." As Naruto spoke there was two thuds as the two Hish came in through the open window and uncloaked. The Hokage looked to them and spoke. "Naruto who are these two?" He asked softly.

Naruto smirked. "That is what I need to tell you. The leader Viper," He stated motioning to the taller Hish with the snake markings, "attacked me while I was on my hunt and I injured him. I think they were about to kill me when Hawk told him about the kill I had just made." He said motioning to the other with the hawk marking on his mask. "They wish to train me to hunt like them."

The Hokage nodded slowly. "I see. Let me look at something." He moved to his scroll shelf and pulled one open and began to read through it. "Go with them Naruto their training will help keep you alive after the academy. Also Naruto we need to speak about something before you go off." Naruto nodded slowly. "About what Hokage-sama?" He asked softly.

The Hokage would move towards him and holds out a scroll. "This explains everything about your Kekki-Genkai. As well as you heard about the Kyuubi yes?" He asked softly. Naruto nodded slowly. "I swore that this wouldn't be told to you unless it needed to be done. It is needed." He said softly. "You are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. It is what has allowed you to hunt so well." Naruto looked shocked and then closed his mouth. "I see." He said softly. "I thought that something like that was happening."

The Hokage nodded slowly. "Go Naruto. Be back in time for the test for the Nin Academy. Although I will be making you a Hunter-Nin." He said softly. "At least once you are graduated. We will keep what you are a secret." He said softly. Naruto nodded slowly and smiled. "As you wish Hokage-sama."

The two Predators listened to the banter and they laughed softly as they turned towards the window and left the same way they entered. Naruto left through the same window. He landed on the roof next to Viper and Hawk. He looked over his shoulder to Sarutobi then turned and left.

Viper lead them to the ship that was cloaked in a clearing not to far away. Viper nodded towards the others as they came in. "This is the rest of our Clan. We all live on the ship and we Hunt. You will be given a space to hang your trophies. I had some of our people grab your current trophies. As well as brought in your current Kill. We will train you in our weapons and then you will go on your first Xenomorph hunt."

Naruto nodded as he looked in the last space that was open and saw that a box of his trophies were there. He also saw the large Fox laying near it. He would look to Viper. "With your permission sensei I would like to finish collecting the meat and my trophy. Then retire for the night?" He asked. Viper would nod slowly. "That is fine. You begin your training at our temple the day after we arrive."

Naruto nodded slowly "Of course sensei." He said softly. He turned and began to take the tools out of his kit that was also in the box. He took out the special skinning knife and stripped the fox of its pelt then took the large knife and cut off its head. He began to clean cut off the meat and organs from the Skeleton.

Naruto quickly finished as he stood slowly and unzipped the coat he wore pulling it off. He turned to see the other Hish gone. He setup his trophy's quietly. The mandible of the Centipede he killed was hung on a low rung. He slipped the beak of a large culture on the next rung after that. The skull of the Fox went onto an alter like thing. He had seen the masks and he wanted to put the bone onto the mask or have his mask molded after the fox's skull.

~Predator Planet Viper's Village~

It took a couple days to get to the planet. Naruto didn't have much contact with the others of the clan. He would take his time and get his weapons sharpened. He also learned about the predator race finding out that they could see in the heat spectrum like he could. He ate what he could from his meat stores and trained as much as he could on the ship. Once they landed Naruto stepped out onto the lush green forest.

Viper and Hawk came out with him as well as a third member of the clan. The others had left already before Naruto came off. Instantly he began to sweat and looked around slowly. His blue eyes took in the forest and understood why the Predators preferred it. It allowed them to hunt their prey easily with their heat vision. He also saw why they wore less clothing in the heat.

He turned to Viper and spoke softly. "Do we begin training soon?" He asked softly. Viper nodded once very slowly. He motioned towards a village and cloaked leaving Naruto to make his own way. Naruto moved through the forest towards the small village setup. Soon he began to leave behind his pieces of his clothing to remain a little cooler. His jacket was left on the ramp of the ship that they traveled here in.

Naruto came into the village and several other Hish uncloaked near him. His eyes narrowed and leaped back slightly his hand moving towards the kunai pouch. Viper uncloaked last and stood. He gave a growl and roar. Naruto sensed that it was a welcome of sorts. The others came to Naruto and gave him pats on the back in greeting.

Viper stepped forward and began to click and hiss and growl softly as he spoke. "Welcome to our clan Naruto. It is time you are outfitted with our weapons armor and tech. With these items you should be able to use them all. Your not the first Human to be trained by one of the clans." Naruto cocked his head slowly and nods once. "I see sensei." He said softly.

Viper motioned and a few of the Hish moved around Naruto. Soon he was stripped to only his boots and pants of any other clothing he had left. On Naruto's hands went twin pair of black gloves with metal plates over the back of his hand and knuckles. A black shirt went on over his chest with interlocking plates of metal. Then over the shirt went a Jacket that was fur lined.

Naruto looked down and felt the Jacket. He felt the soft fur of a fox and he cocked his head looking at Viper. "You made this out of the Fox Pelt I collected didn't you?" He asked Viper. Viper simply gave a nod as he motioned for the next set of armor to be brought in which were metal plates on his shoulder. They brought in the wrist computer and began to attach it over the jacket.

The last piece they brought in was the mask. Along the Jawline they had the bottom jaw of the fox's skull. They slipped it on over his face blocking his vision for just a moment. It sealed over his face slowly and the Hish set into place the breathing hose and power. Slowly the Eyes came on and Naruto could see but it hurt his eyes because the heat spectrum enhancement. He would blink slowly and did the hand motions. "Ryoushi Kanetsu Joukei."

As his eyes shifted into the heat spectrum the mask finally kicked in and he could see better. "Sensei your people see in the Heat spectrum don't they?" He asked softly. Viper nodded slowly and spoke. "That is correct Naruto." He clicked and growled to him. Naruto would nod slowly and stood once everything was done. He noticed his weapons had been taken and he looked to Viper with a quizzical look.

Viper began to laugh slowly as he spoke. "We took your weapons so you will train with ours. Also we are going to remake your weapons in our metal." Naruto nodded slowly he didn't speak not yet. Viper motioned for Naruto to stand. Naruto did so quickly without any word. "We will let you sleep for tonight and then tomorrow you began our training."

Naruto would look to his new sensei and began to touch the mask and test the gloves clenching his hands into a fist. He looked up as he spotted movement. The other Predators moved away except for one. Naruto noticed this one was different. It wore a vest like shirt that he had noticed on some of the other Predators.

The predator approached him and motioned him to follow. He did follow but didn't speak to at all. As he watched it he noticed that it was a female. She turned to him as they approached a hut and she motioned for him that it was his. "Thank you..." He said with a slight loss at words. The predator laughed softly and spoke with its clicks and growl. "You can name me like you named Our leader and Tracker."

Naruto moved his head as he looked over her and noticed the markings on her mask as well. Above her left eyebrow she had a coiled snake with an open hood. "Cobra." He said softly chuckling. The female spoke softly copying his voice with a female like sound to it. "Cobra?" she gave a nod slowly. "Sounds good." She said speaking with the clicks and growls again. After that Naruto laid back and fell asleep quickly.

~Next Day Training Temple~

Naruto stirred slowly as the light came in and hit his face. He woke with a start his tent flap had been sealed down as far as he knew so he jumped up to his feet. He found himself in a ruined temple with moss and grass and a couple of trees had overgrown the place where he was. He looked around slowly his eyes noticing that he was in an indentation and that there was no exit around ahead of him he looked up and there about a good thirty to forty feet above him was an opening that led to the forest.

He rotated his neck and shoulders and began to loosen himself up to take a leap when three predators landed at the edge of the temple. Naruto noticed it was Viper, Hawk and Cobra. He looked around slowly but didn't speak he figured that this was the beginning of his training.


End file.
